


(The Trouble Is) You Think You Have Time

by amiebr0wnlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 9/11, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, Derek owns a company, How Do I Tag, I suck at tagging sorry, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of the Hale fire, Personal assistant Stiles, business man derek, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, stiles looking after derek, suicide implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiebr0wnlie/pseuds/amiebr0wnlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not going to let you die like they did, Derek” Stiles eye were full; full of emotions, feelings, tears. </p>
<p>“How” Derek barely managed to manifest. Stiles sniffed and looked away from Derek to scan his surroundings.</p>
<p>“We jump.”</p>
<p>Derek thought for a minute then spoke “Then we jump.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(The Trouble Is) You Think You Have Time

The Night Before

“Tomorrows 9am meeting has been knocked back” Stiles smiled placing the finished paper work on Derek’s desk. 

“Uh well you could take the day off tomorrow then” Derek suggested rubbing his eyes that ached from too much time staring at a computer screen.

“Can’t, I’ve got to help you run this place remember” Stiles smirked looking around before taking a drink of Derek’s coffee and continuing, “This place would fall apart without me.” 

Stiles was right, After Derek lost his sister 3 years ago the company took a turn for the worst. Derek stopped coming to work, the paperwork wasn’t completed, and meetings were cancelled. He decided to hire a PA to get through the work and to this day he wasn’t sure if he regretted it or if it was the best choice he’d ever made.  
Stiles first day on the job was a whole new experience for Derek, for everyone on the 59th floor. He walked in wearing that stupid tie and that smirk that made Derek’s stomach knot, after 2 years Derek’s stomach still knotted when Stiles wore that burgundy tie. He was confident and easy going. He’d probably talk the fake potted plants to death. He was smart and funny and demanding, in the best way. It took three weeks after Stiles was hired and Derek and the company were back on their feet, completely, they were probably doing better than they ever had. Stiles cooked Derek’s dinner and dropped it off at his house, made sure Derek ate lunch in the afternoons, collected his dry cleaning, prepared for all Derek’s meetings and conferences, and even called by his house to make sure he was keeping on top of things like housework. 

When Derek hired Stiles he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He didn’t just let him into the company; he let him into his home and his life.  
Stiles had even dragged Derek along to the annual Stilinski BBQ. It wasn’t a bad experience. He’d met the infamous Scott and the rest of Stiles’ ragtag gang of friends, even made a few friends of his own. He’d spent that weekend getting to know a completely different side to Stiles; He was caring and kind and compassionate. He made Derek want to be a better person. 

“Are you coming in tomorrow?” Stiles asked him not taking his eyes away from the window he was looking out of. Stiles had grown very fond of the view from Derek’s office, despite his illogical fear of the glass elevator floor. “I don’t like not seeing something solid under my feet” he would complain every time Derek grumbled over how tight Stiles held onto Derek’s arm. He didn’t mind though, he just liked enjoyed watching Stiles squirm. 

“I have a 3 o’clock conference, I’ll be in at lunch time” Derek said typing quickly. “I could bring you lunch if you wanted?” He continued quietly like he was still testing the water. He watched Stiles closely as he unhooked his jacket from the coat rack. 

“That’d be nice” Stiles smiled ducking his head and swinging his jacket over his head and slipping his arms in. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hale” and he was gone.  
. 

 

Tuesday 11th September 2001

 

“Morning Hale, wait Hale?” Stiles back tracks “what are you doing here?” he questioned, confusion plastered on his face. 

“I do actually work here you know” He chuckled under his breath, watching Stiles flap his arms around and dropping his bag beside Derek’s desk.

“No well yes obviously, but you’re not supposed to be in till 1 o’clock” He said using his hands to push himself up on to the table surface. 

“Yeah well I thought I could bring you breakfast” He pointed to the table that was set up with pancakes and bacon “help you with paper work and we could go home early?” Derek spoke soft and slowly, smirking at the end of his sentence at the implication he knew Stiles would pick up on. He stood in front of Stiles, head ducked, smiling to himself. 

“Are you flirting with me Hale?” Stiles countered sliding to the edge of the table, his long lean fingers gripping the edge tightly. Derek eyed Stiles hands; big, spread wide and distracting, knuckles white from gripping the table’s edge.

“Might be” He shrugged in reply. He knew he was playing a dangerous game; it was attitudes like this that attracted creatures like Stiles. 

“So would you want to maybe do something after work?” 

“You bet your ass I do” Stiles laughed pushing up off of the table and walking towards Derek. His heart started race, his palms suddenly clammy and a red blush crept up his neck. 

“Woah dude you look like you’re going to take a stroke, I was just going to fix your tie” Stiles threw up has hands and took a step back from Derek, a look of pure terror and worry painted on his face. 

Derek swallowed looking down at his tie and burst into a fit of breathless nervous laughter. “Duude” Stiles eyes widened as he threw his head back. 

“I was nervous and I panicked” They both laughed, Derek gripping his shoulder and Stiles threw his head back like a child letting the laugh erupt from his entire body. The laughing stopped only to be replaced with an intense stare that was only interrupted with a chap at the door. Derek cleared his throat and sighed. 

“Okay Mr Hale, I’m going to go make some calls then I’ll bring you a coffee” Stiles jumped ducking his head and walking towards the door with his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah sure Margret I’ll get it for you” Derek heard Stiles saying from the other side of the door. The corner of his lips curled up at the thought of Stiles and he reached up to adjust his tie.  
. It started with an enormous crash and the sound of metal scraping against metal, the lights flickered on and off as power cables fell through the ceiling flapping around in the early morning breeze. The windows had shattered sending shards of glass all around the room like sprinkles on ice-cream. The wooden support columns and metal beams had broken through the crumbling concrete above them, dropping on the floors crushing computer tables and filing cabinets. Screams and cries of pain penetrated the air and Derek’s thoughts bringing him back to reality. Stiles! The ceiling a few feet away from Derek caved in crashing to the ground sending a cloud of dust into the air. 

“Stiles, get down” It was more of a roar than anything else, frantic and urgent. The air was filled with screaming and crying and dust. Concrete, wooden beams and metal shards littered the floor and fire broke out spontaneously from exposed cables and wires. Paper work and files were floating effortlessly in the thick smoky air.  
Stiles let out a whimper alerting Derek of his location. Derek moved fast and caution breathing had become difficult: he inhaled smoke and ash and shattered glass, the air was warm and thick burning Derek’s lungs as he gulped and gasped at it in a desperate attempt to find Stiles.

“Derek what’s happening?” Stiles sobbed, winching in pain as Derek pulled the wood beam that was trapping Stiles ankle. 

“I-I- don’t- something hit the building- a bomb or something- I don’t know, we need to get out of here; can you walk?” Derek stuttered adrenalin amongst other things viciously coursing through his body. Stiles nodded and Derek grabbed his arm swinging it around the back of his neck, using his other arm to help pull the injured boy to his feet. 

“I can’t see anything” Stiles chocked out, looking around the room desperately trying to find an exit, trying to find somewhere that wasn’t blocked off my broken pieces of the building. 

They made it to their floors main entrance only to be met with 300 other people running, towards the stair well, running for their lives and screaming, pushing other out of the way, there were men making desperate phone cells to their wives and families. It was truly ever man for himself.  
Stiles looked to Derek and their eyes met. There was something in Stiles eyes, something that told Derek that they weren’t getting out of there, not alive anyway. Derek thought about making a phone call, telling someone he loved them, telling them goodbye. He was lucky he thought, selfishly, that he was with Stiles, even though they were going to die.

The noise of crunching metal and falling concrete startled Derek out of his thoughts. The lights flickered again and this time staying off. Derek’s feet moved before his mind had fully understood what he was doing. The small flames from before had spread like wildfire destroying everything in its path. 

Derek grabbed Stiles hands. He liked the way Stiles hand felt in his, big and soft. Stiles limped a fair bit as he walked. He turned back seeing the flames and the caving ceiling, he knew they had to find an alternative way out of there or they would burn to death. The recognition set in for Stiles; Derek had lost his family to a house fire when he was a kid. Stiles stopped dead, their arms tightened with distance and Derek stopped too, looking back at Stiles. His eyes were pleading and desperate. 

“We’re going to die, Derek” Stiles spoke and his voice shattered from the weight of the revelation, Derek could hear the despair from every crevice. Derek closed the space between them reading Stiles expression. He knew, Stiles knew about Derek’s family, about what happened all those years ago and now Stiles knew what Derek was running from, the fire. He’d been running from it his whole life. Stiles knew whiskey could makes a lot of things talk, Derek is one of them. 

“I’m not going to let you die like they did, Derek” Stiles eye were full; full of emotions, feelings, tears. 

“How” Derek barely managed to manifest. Stiles sniffed and looked away from Derek to scan his surroundings.

“We jump.”

Derek thought for a minute then spoke “Then we jump.”

They manoeuvred around the falling debris and sparking power cables, Stiles staying close pressed up against Derek still hand in hand heading towards the gaping hole on the side of the building where the wall length windows used to be.  
Stiles stood for a long time refusing to look down, not wanting to accept that in a few minutes he’d be down there on the hard concrete he walked on every day. Derek let go of Stiles hand fishing in his pocket for his cell phone and pushing it towards Stiles. 

“Call someone, tell them you love them” Derek sighed, unable to meet his eyes. Stiles nodded pulling his own phone from his pocket never taking his eyes off the phone in Derek’s hand. 

“Aren’t you going to call someone?” Stiles asked feeling small.

“No one left to call” He replied tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

Stiles looked back to the cell phone in his hand and started dialling a number, his hands glided effortlessly over the key pad and he raised the phone to his ear.  
Derek’s phone beeped, he looked at Stiles and pressed his own phone to his face.

“Derek” Stiles started fighting to hold back his break down. “Since the first day I met you, I have loved you. You didn’t just give me a job, you gave me a purpose. You opened up your life to me.” Derek blinked letting a steady flow of tears stream down his face. Stiles continued on “I never told you this, because I thought I had time. I thought I’d have all the time in the world. I never thought I’d be telling you this now” He choked up “I was at least waiting till we had a mortgage or two” they both laughed a sad laugh. That was Stiles; he’d make lame jokes because that’s what he did. He made even the worst possible situation more bearable.

“The first time you walked into this office you wore a burgundy tie, god I love that tie.” Derek smiled pathetically “You taught me so much in such a small amount of time, you made me so happy Stiles, so happy and I’ll never forgive myself, because I was selfish I should have told you just to take the day off and I didn’t because I wanted to be near you, I always want to be close to you” Derek cried the whole time, never holding anything back. 

“The thing is I love you too Stiles, I’ve always loved you.”

Derek dropped his phone pulling Stiles close to him, placing his hand delicately on his face wiping the tears from Stiles face, letting his thumb slide down to Stiles jaw. Stiles felt Derek’s hot breath on his face; they were so close to each other, to death. 

Their lips crashed together, frenetic and hungry with want and passion they weren’t going to experience. Derek’s chest ached for the loss he wasn’t going to live to feel, but the thought of losing Stiles, was enough. Stiles dragged his wet lips from Derek’s mouth up to his ear, and still they whispered sweet nothings and promises to see each other on the other side. Stiles closed his eyes tight allowing the stray tears in his eyes to slide down his face. It was time.

“Goodbye, Derek” He said slipping his hand into Derek’s and locking their fingers together.

“1-2-3” Stiles whispered, and they jumped.


End file.
